Moiety
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: When Remus feels insecure, Sirius knows the best way to reassure him.


**Hello :D This one actually has some point to it! I think in a few years my stories will have a plot ;]**

**This would take place after Hogwarts, with both boys in the Order :'[**

**Thank you soooo freaking much for all your reviews and my addition to some of your favorite author/stories list. If I could kiss you, I totally would :D**

**Disclaimer: I own my filthy thoughts.**

**Moiety**

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin was never the jealous type of person. The <em>only <em>time he truly was jealous of anyone was when Lily had beat him out as the highest ranking student in Ancient Runes during their seventh year. Still, it wasn't jealousy, per se.

This time it was.

Remus watched Sirius babble his way around the dingy shed, hands moving animatedly in the air. He touched the chrome bars with such reverence that made Remus' chest ache. After each touch, he'd use an old rag to wipe the spot clean and proceed to touch the same spot all over again.

Why Remus would be jealous of a bloody _motorbike _all things…

Maybe it was the way Sirius' face lit up when he told Remus he had a surprise. Or maybe it was the fact that Sirius could easily become absorbed in a project or challenge and persevere until he literally could not do anything about it.

Maybe it was the way he could easily become attached to someone else, someone who was more fearless, more attractive, more flawless…

'Remus!' Sirius stood beside the bike, the filthy cloth he's been using draped over his shoulder. 'You're not listening to a word I'm saying.' Sirius laughed in spite of himself. He always found Remus' wandering of thoughts funny.

'No, I was just thinking how incredibly stupid this is,' Remus pointedly looked at the bike. 'It makes me wonder how long it will take you to crash or worse, kill yourself.'

Sirius' snort bounced off the walls of the hollow shed, making it seam louder and more obnoxious than ever. 'I won't! Had you been listening, I just explained how James wants to add…Remus?' Sirius' voice sounded more concerned than annoyed now.

Remus had turned around and was pointedly looking out the window. He was tense, Sirius could tell, by the way he stood ramrod straight, making his shoulder blades more pronounced under his shirt.

' I don't like it.' Remus sounded almost petulant, but that would be impossible. Sirius thought it was impossible for Remus to sound petulant, ever. Sirius tossed the rag to the side and walked up behind Remus, resting his chin on the other boys shoulder.

'Remus, why don't you like her?' Sirius hadn't thought it was that big of a problem. He'd done worse in his life, honestly. Not to mention the things he and Remus usually did behind closed doors that, in many countries, could be considered illegal.

Remus inhaled loudly but didn't turn around, still looking out the window and seemed enthralled by the filthy trash bin outside.

'I'll be careful, I promise.' Sirius began to nudge his nose against Remus' hair. 'I'll even fuck up my hair by wearing a helmet.'

Against his will, Remus laughed. He lowered his hand to grasp Sirius' thigh, kneading the hard muscle and imagining the way it looked strained when Sirius was…

'It's nothing, really.' Remus smiled when he turned around, but it was fake and obviously forced. 'Just as long as it doesn't take my place.' He let out a breath of laughter to ease the tension.

It didn't.

It still amazed Remus how quickly Sirius could get angry. A simple statement, whether deliberate or accidental, could make Sirius scrunch his face in mild confusion before his outburst.

'Take your place? What's that supposed to mean?' growled Sirius as the Black family temper began to flare. He stood closer to Remus, ready to grab him in case he wanted to run away.

'I said-' But Remus was cut off as Sirius grabbed him roughly by his arm to turn him around again. As he stared out the window, Remus could feel the other man's breath by his ear. He then felt Sirius close the gap between them, Sirius' chest against Remus' back.

'I hate it when you say shit like that,' Sirius whispered angrily into Remus' ear, releasing his hold on the thin arms and moved them to the narrow hips instead. 'How many times do we have to go through this?' Remus stayed quiet, trying to ignore the confrontation while he still had the chance.

But if there was one thing about Sirius when it came to confrontations is that he was never a man of words but of actions. Remus should have known better.

Still irritated, Sirius' grip on Remus' hips was unforgiving as he pushed him against the work table, strategically grinding his half hard erection onto Remus' arse. The werewolf gave him a side long glance but Sirius pushed him harder into the wood.

'Only you can make me hard during an argument, Moony.' Sirius nuzzled Remus' neck as he bents his legs to grind up against him, making Remus lean back, closing his eyes. 'Make me hard during class at Hogwarts. Fuck Moony, you make me hard during Order meetings!' Sirius canted his hips in a slow rhythm, his hand clutching at Remus' chest after sneaking his way under the flimsy shirt he wore.

Remus grinned. He knew this game so well. To provoke Sirius was a past time Remus will never get tired of. After several failed attempts to ignore the now fully hard cock prodding his arse, Remus finally countered, 'With the Prewetts at the Order meetings, I'm surprised you can find me attractive at all.'

Sirius answered by yanking the werewolf's shirt off, hands working on his belt buckle not two seconds after. Once he had him naked, he turned Remus' head to kiss him soundly, nipping on his lower lip to draw out a soft moan from him. He pulled away to walk over to the other side of the room and pulled an old chair from seemingly out of nowhere.

Sirius undid his trousers while watching Remus stand stark naked in the dingy shed, a lovely shade of red tinting his skin as he watched Sirius drop his trousers down his legs, letting them hang off one ankle. Sirius sat on the chair, looked straight at Remus and simply said, 'Come here.'

Remus could never disobey him and Sirius knew that. He walked slowly to stand in front of the animagus, his heart thudding loudly in his ears as he saw Sirius' cock give a visible twitch while he did so. Sirius reached out to drag Remus forward, turn him around, and sit him on his lap.

'Feel me, Remus,' whispered Sirius as he brought Remus' hand around and under him to palm his cock. 'You do that _every fucking time_.' Remus clamped his lips shut with his teeth as he felt just how hard Sirius was. Suddenly, Remus felt the cool feel of lubricant and reveled in the fact that, of all the wandless charms Sirius could have learned, the Lubrication Charm was the only one he ever learned how to do.

Sirius was in him in a slick slide, hands opening Remus' legs and caressing the soft skin of Remus' inner thighs. 'Jealous of a bloody motorbike, aren't you?' Sirius began to roll his hips, making Remus arch his back in the way Sirius loved the most. He never understood how Remus could pull off such a sensual move. The scars on Remus' chest would pull taught, his ribs would protrude out and the concave of his stomach would completely hollow but Merlin's saggy balls it was the hottest thing Sirius had ever seen. Not to mention the look of complete bliss on Remus' face when Sirius slid deeper into him.

'She doesn't have this,' Sirius hissed as he cupped Remus' fully erect cock into his tight grip, ignoring the whine Remus made as he dropped his head back onto Sirius' shoulder. He then moved his hand further down, 'And she most definitely doesn't have any bollocks.' Sirius smiled around the soft flesh of Remus' ear, tightening his grip so he could hear Remus let out that breathy moan again. 'And she doesn't moan for me like you do, love.'

Remus couldn't take it anymore. He turned a bit to his side, flinging his arm around over Sirius' head to grab hold unto the back of the chair. Sirius looked up at him from under his arm but before he could say anything else, Remus put his long legs to use. The first couple of thrusts were slow and long with Remus setting the pace. Not long after, though, Sirius moved one hand to hold to Remus' shoulder while the other clutched onto the junction of Remus' thigh, forcing Remus to fall hard as he came down.

Their breathing was broken and they moaned almost at the same time. But Sirius wouldn't shut up. 'I can never wait to…' Sirius broke off as Remus gyrated his hips around him, hissing Remus' name as he thrust up hard, 'to get home to you. Watch you. Fuck you.' Remus whimpered as Sirius sucked on his nipple, biting it before sucking it into his mouth once more. He loosened his hold on the chair to grab Sirius by the hair and move his head up for a kiss, tongue swiftly moving into the wet mouth and over Sirius' palate.

They broke apart but didn't immediately move away, breathing into each other's mouths while Remus moved up and down, Sirius sliding down the chair to move his hips faster. Sirius moved his hand from Remus' thigh to curl around his long and (slightly dangerously) bobbing cock, creating a loose ring with his fingers. It made Remus bite his bottom lip, a sign that meant he was close, so close.

'I wish you could see yourself like this,' Sirius watched as Remus tried to seek friction with his fingers every time he came up, 'I bet you'd want to shag yourself too.' Sirius smirked as Remus scrambled to get a better hold of the chair as he picked up his pace, back curved and mouth open to anyone who'd want to shove their tongue into it. His chest was fully flushed and his hair was sweaty despite the cool temperature in the shed.

Sirius decided he wanted to watch Remus come, so he tightening his grip on Remus' cock, squeezing the head every time Remus went down. A couple of strokes more and then Remus was clamping his lips closed, body snapping and convulsing as he came but still tried to move above Sirius. It was the thought that Remus wanted to bring Sirius along with him that made him snap his hips and he came with a muffled howl as he pressed his mouth against Remus' sweaty skin.

It was the longest they'd ever taken to recover, Remus' limp form sliding down to be face to face with Sirius, resting their foreheads together. Sirius opened his eyes first and smiled lazily as he pressed light kisses on Remus' swollen lips. 'She looks a lot better now, I'd say.'

Remus looked over at the motorbike and smiled. She _did _look better now.

Poor Peter. They never did tell him those white stains that were splattered along the chrome was _not bird shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Moiety means one of two equal parts. In other words, every word I see has to relate to these two.<strong>

**What is my life...**

**Thoughts?  
><strong>


End file.
